El Club de las Piñas Coladas
by Erinyes Sybilla
Summary: Ser la esposa ideal no es tarea fácil, y Sakura lo sabía, por ello cuando supo que su marido tenía amante, eligió crear por un día con sus amigas "El Club de las Piñas Coladas"
1. Primera Parte

_**Se suponía que este iba a ser un regalo para MonoChronus por su cumpleaños, pero debido a ciertas circunstancias, se me hizo extraño dedicarle un fanfic con este tipo de temática que es los desastres más típicos que ocurren en ciertos matrimonios. No crean que lo hice intencionalmente, simplemente se me ocurrió luego de una tarde de copitas con mis hermanas, así que pensé que podría sacarle partido a las idioteces que hacen en sus vidas amorosas.**_

_**Así que, Cassie, si estás leyendo esto y te gusta, tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños para ti… y si no, espero no haberte faltado al respeto al publicar este fanfic.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, yo simplemente los uso por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. La trama y el personaje Hikaru Mikazuki pasan a ser de mi propiedad.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL CLUB DE LAS PIÑAS COLADAS<strong>_

**Por:** _Erinyes Sybilla_

* * *

><p>Las rejas de acero se abrieron ante las cuatro mujeres de mediana edad que caminaban campantes hacia la celda, como si fueran a entrar a un hotel de lujo. Pero lo malo es que se suponía que ninguna de ellas debía estar ahí, al menos no por el hecho de ser esposas de hombres importantes. Las señoras distinguidas como ella se encerraban en sus casas a beber té y hablar de frivolidades, siempre viéndose bonitas, dulces e impecables. Sakura Uchiha jamás se imaginó que viviría para poner un pie en la estación de policía, sacándose fotografías mientras sostenía una placa con números en su pecho.<p>

En realidad habían pasado el día como cualquier otro, hasta que a Sakura se le ocurrió cambiar el café que preparaba para las reuniones semanales con sus amigas por algo menos convencional.

Azabu, el barrio donde vivían los ricos. Era un distrito donde vivían las celebridades y los sueños de las mujeres recién casadas se hacían realidad… o, en pensamientos de Sakura, donde las ilusiones se desechaban para dar paso a la tediosa vida en matrimonio. Hacía falta mucho dinero y buen gusto para poder vivir en el lujoso piso que ella poseía. Afuera estaba soleado con muy pocas nubes y apuntaba a ser un día perfecto…

…exceptuando por un molesto chirrido que provenía del buró de la recámara.

Un brazo delgado y blanco surgió por debajo de las sábanas de seda roja y se dirigió al despertador que estaba junto a la cama. Su marido se lo había comprado porque ella tenía el mal hábito de dormir hasta tarde, y alguien tenía que llevar a los niños al colegio. Por fortuna la criada se encargaba de que la casa estuviera limpia, de lo contrario, sería un verdadero calvario para ella encargarse de todo antes de que dieran las 4 de la tarde, que era cuando le tocaba recoger a sus hijos.

Sakura llevaba diez años casada con Sasuke Uchiha, un feroz abogado que adoraba a su familia, pero que desgraciadamente siempre había mostrado tendencias sexistas. No le gustaba que su mujer trabajara, y solamente le permitió abrir su propio consultorio con la condición de que se tomara su profesión de médico como un hobby, por ende, ella tenía pocos pacientes. Mientras tanto, Sakura invirtió los primeros cinco años de casados entre el consultorio vacío, los pañales y las mundanas fiestas ocasionales a las que su esposo la llevaba, donde invariablemente acababa arrumbada en un rincón o metida en pláticas "de mujeres". Le aburría y no lograba sonsacarle a su suegra o a su cuñada los trucos para que una esposa Uchiha evitara volverse loca.

En una revista leyó que una taza de té era el pretexto ideal para compartir pesadumbres con una amiga. En su casa había café colombiano de la mejor calidad, y bien tuvo a invitar a sus amigas más cercanas a tomarlo para platicar de otra cosa que no fueran los resfriados de los niños o los vestidos que se pondrían en la próxima fiesta. Les gustó tanto, que decidieron hacer de esto una costumbre semanal. Sakura hacía el café o el té verde mientras que las demás llevaban los bocadillos.

Después de levantarse, Sakura se arregló y bajó al comedor donde sus hijos Sousuke y Kotomi, d años respectivamente, tomaban el desayuno. Los dos abandonaron sus cereales para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre. Ella los besó en sus frentes y los instó a que siguieran comiendo. Recordó que hoy era viernes, día de reunión con las amigas, y tenía que apresurarse a preparar todo o se le amontonarían los deberes.

— ¿No va a bajar el señor? —preguntó Tamaki, la sirvienta.

—El señor está a dieta —contestó Sakura, haciendo un énfasis sarcástico en la palabra "señor"—, y por mí, que haga ayuno si así lo prefiere —esto último lo dijo con tanto disgusto, que Tamaki se llevó a los niños por miedo a que éstos pagaran el pato.

Esa ira reprimida provenía del hecho que Sakura durmió sola en la cama matrimonial. Odiaba los días en que Sasuke no la llamaba para avisar que él no llegaría a dormir. No era secreto para ella que su esposo tenía una amante (o varias), y por supuesto que eso la enfurecía sobremanera, pero como la buena esposa que le habían enseñado a ser, debía tragarse el coraje y fingir que no había una tercera en discordia. A veces le daba por pensar que él no tenía la culpa, que los hombres eran susceptibles a las tentaciones de la carne. Pero en otras ocasiones, sentía que los celos le corroían las entrañas y realizaba planes para evitar que su esposo la dejara, aunque a última hora no los llevaba a cabo. Tal vez la de la culpa era ella por aferrarse en ser una doctora y haber protestado tanto cuando Sasuke admitió que deseaba una familia numerosa como la de su hermano Itachi. Sakura no estaba dispuesta a embarazarse de nuevo, con los dos hijos que ya tenía le bastaba.

Ella sabía que sólo una mujer en el mundo no temía a la ira de una esposa Uchiha, y esa era Karin Kagura, la utilitaria recepcionista del despacho donde trabajaba Sasuke. No era excepcionalmente guapa, pero vestía muy bien y poseía una personalidad fluctuosa. Le coqueteaba a Sasuke sin medida para luego ignorarlo, que era precisamente su táctica de seducción: Sasuke odiaba ser ignorado.

Le dio a Tamaki el resto del día libre, llamó a su suegra para que le hiciera el favor de pasar por los niños al salir de la escuela, y Sakura puso a hervir agua en una cafetera; pero mientras buscaba el café en la alacena su vista deparó en una lata de crema de coco… y una botella de ron.

Entonces, tuvo una idea y sonrió.

Esa tarde Hinata Uzumaki llegó a la casa de Sakura trayendo tiramisú hecho por ella misma. De su blanco cuello pendía un modesto collar de diamante verde que era la mejor muestra de que su marido se esforzaba por hacerle regalos a su altura. Ella era hija de un poderoso jefe Yakuza que casi se muere cuando su heredera se casó con un pobre diablo. Naruto Uzumaki no tenía un quinto en aquel entonces y al lado de la familia Hyuuga era carne de cañón, pero estaba seguro de que él también era hijo de mafiosos aún cuando sus padres jamás le aseveraron tal cosa, y consiguió casarse con Hinata así le gustara a su suegro o no.

Normalmente no había nada sorprendente en su vida. Hinata encarnaba a la esposa japonesa ideal; era dulce, delicada, de suave hablar, modales exquisitos y bien adiestrada en las artes domésticas. Sus amigas se sentían felices por ella y al mismo tiempo la envidiaban porque Naruto se mostraba espléndido y su hija Minami era un encanto. Pero ninguna imaginaba que hasta la más dichosa de las esposas podía tener un negrito en el arroz.

Ino Yamanaka llegó cinco minutos después y trajo profiteroles de chocolate comprados en una pastelería fina. Desde antes de ser modelo profesional, ella ya tenía dos grandes placeres: los dulces y los hombres guapos con mucho dinero encima. Sai era un prolífico comerciante que le propuso matrimonio a los tres meses de noviazgo, y a ella le sedujo su labia coqueta y el carísimo diamante del anillo de compromiso. Él aceptó adoptar el apellido de su mujer por ser más ilustre y menos difícil de recordar que el suyo. Aunque nunca discutían y la pasaban bien estando juntos, la relación con su marido era considerablemente frívola.

—Bueno, ya que las casadas más glamorosas de Tokio estamos aquí, creo que es hora de… —Sakura miró seria a Ino y alzó una mano para que se callara.

—Aún no. Todavía faltan Tenten y Hikki.

—Tenten dijo que esta semana no iba a poder venir porque se iba con Neji a Bali —explicó Ino, frunciendo el cejo al imaginarse a la marimacha del grupo pasándola bien en ese paraíso tropical.

—Suertuda —masculló Sakura—, a ella sí la pasean seguido. Yo tendré que esperar al menos 15 años más para que Sasuke se atreva siquiera a llevarme de segunda luna de miel.

—Creo que tu cuñada ya llegó —dijo Hinata, asomándose por la ventana.

Hikaru Uchiha llegó en taxi con un suculento pastel de fresas con crema hecho en casa. Claro que no cocinaba mucho en los días de recién casada cuando se dedicaba a escribir libros, impartir conferencias y repartir firmas. Pero cuando supo que estaba embarazada, su esposo Itachi le sugirió que dejara la escritura para que su labor de madre fuera menos agobiante. El nacimiento de su hija Nozomi les trajo una inmensa alegría pero su fragilidad volvió a Hikaru una madre obsesiva con la que Itachi trataba poco. Un año y medio más tarde nacieron sus hijos gemelos Izuna y Kagami. A ella no le gustó que después de eso su marido pasara más tiempo trabajando que en familia, y lo único que la consolaba era tener a sus hijos cerca.

Sin embargo, Itachi sabía que sus hijos no podían vivir en las nubes como la atolondrada de su madre. Así que cuando Hikaru menos se lo esperó, Itachi los mandó a un colegio privado en Inglaterra. Al principio ellos la extrañaron y la llamaban seguido para que los sacaran de ahí, pero a Hikaru sólo le quedaba decirles que no podían regresar hasta Navidad de no sé qué año mientras ella rumiaba su tristeza y el abandono. Llevaba años de estar pegada a sus vidas, habían sido su pasión, su entretenimiento, su mundo. Para cuando volvieron a verla, ellos habían aprendido a no necesitarla. Hikaru se habría muerto de soledad, de no ser porque meses mas tarde dio a luz a una niña, a la que nombró Miyuki.

—Vaya, hasta que la princesa se digna a venir… —bromeó Ino.

—Siento llegar tarde, pero tuve que darles instrucciones muy precisas a Nozomi para que cuidara de Miyuki, a menos claro que a ustedes les guste tomar café al lado de una bebé llorona.

—Es increíble que te hayas atrevido a parirle 4 hijos a Itachi. Sé que tu marido es atractivo, pero aún así…

—Les tengo una sorpresa… —anunció Sakura, desde el pasillo que daba a la cocina. Entró a la sala con una bandeja en donde posaban una jarra que contenía un líquido amarillo lechoso y cuatro vasos _sour_ —¡Piñas coladas para todas!

Las otras tres mujeres, que esperaban un café bien cargado, se asombraron por la osadía de Sakura al servirles un cóctel. Hinata estuvo a punto de protestar, pero al ver que sus amigas tomaban sus vasos y los llenaban al tope con la bebida prefirió quedarse callada y hacer lo mismo. Ellas pensaban que con todo el ajetreo de estar casadas con hombres que no las comprendían ni un poco las privaba de divertirse un poco. Como mínimo merecían tomarse un buen trago para desahogarse.

—Yo quiero brindar por la reunión de las mujeres más glamorosas de Japón —propuso Ino, alzando su copa.

— ¡Salud! —dijeron Sakura, Hinata y Hikaru al unísono.

Después de beberse casi la mitad de su copa de un sentón, Sakura comenzó la ronda de quejas diciendo que su matrimonio estaba en crisis por la infidelidad de Sasuke y que no sabía qué hacer para que él dejara de hacerle caso a una horrible recepcionista. El jugar a la esposita perfecta mientras su marido se divertía con su amante le estaba acarreando infinidad de problemas, pero el más grave era que Sasuke se estaba distanciando de ella cada día más. Ya no podía soportar la situación.

— ¿Ya hablaste de eso con Sasuke-kun? —inquirió Hinata, apenas dándole el primer trago a su piña colada.

—No, es lo bastante cínico para venir a las dos de la mañana oloroso a perfume de mujer y preguntarme cómo me fue —contestó Sakura, tratando de no llorar.

—Qué imbécil—masculló Hikaru, quien detestaba sobremanera cuando Sasuke se portaba así. De hecho, siempre existió entre ellos una sutil beligerancia—, me asombra que no lo hayas matado aún.

—Ay, por favor no exageres, es mi esposo y yo lo amo, ¿cómo crees que voy a matarlo?

—No veo razón por la cual no deberías hacerlo. Ni Sasuke ni Itachi se dan cuenta de que nosotras las mujeres vivimos una paz muy miserable.

—_Touché_ —rió Ino.

Era la primera vez que Sakura se abría de capa con sus amigas y trataba estos temas con ellas. Inclusive les confesó que no se los había dicho antes porque desconfiaba de su capacidad para ser discretas al respecto. Pero ahora que veía lo estresadas que estaban con sus propias vidas, se había dado cuenta de lo irracional que era seguir guardando este tipo de recelos. Con lágrimas en los ojos les rogó que por favor no le guardaran rencor por pensar eso de ellas y les pidió su consejo para recuperar a Sasuke. Ninguna supo qué decir, ellas tampoco estaban para darle ese tipo de sugerencias.

Ino pensó que lo mejor era que primero levantaran el ánimo de Sakura y le hicieran sentir que ella no estaba sola. Sirviéndose otra copa de piña colada y muriéndose de la pena, Ino les comentó que Sai tenía dos meses que no le hacía el amor. Sentía que su desdén por la maternidad, su afición a las compras y su primera arruga (que obviamente sólo existía en su imaginación) definitivamente estaban alejando a Sai de su lado rápidamente y no le veía solución. Para colmo, le horrorizaba la posibilidad de que él fuera homosexual, ya que mostraba un alarmante interés por su "asistento".

Al oír esta parte del relato, Sakura y Hikaru se rieron.

— ¿Sai homosexual? —indagó la pelirrosa —Ya sabíamos que era un raro, pero eso de que sea gay es algo totalmente ridículo.

—Lo sé, pero lo trata mejor que a mí y hacen todo juntos: trabajan juntos, comen juntos, viajan juntos…

—… y mean juntos…—bromeó Hikaru. Ino le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Realmente estamos obsesionadas con los amantes —comentó Sakura, con un dejo de amargura.

—No me importa eso, lo que importa es que estoy perdiendo a mi marido —gimió la rubia, enjugándose una lágrima.

—Descuida, seguro que todo tiene una buena explicación, dudo mucho que Sai tenga amores con un hombre… —trató de calmarla Hinata.

Ino se soltó llorando y Hinata se puso nerviosa porque se creyó culpable. Las otras dos se sintieron peor por hacer chistes de su dilema en vez de tomarla en serio mientras intentaban consolarla con mimos y palabras de aliento como la morena. Ino las rechazó vehementemente cuando ellas quisieron hacer lo mismo y le dejaron el trabajo a Hinata.

Sakura sonrió por saber que tenía por amiga a Hinata. Admiraba su fortaleza adquirida por la influencia de Naruto, su capacidad de escuchar sin interrumpir o decir algo impropio y su instinto de apoyo. Era cierto que su familia seguía resintiendo a Naruto pero a ella no le importaba porque no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad por ventaja económica.

Lo único que sí les hacía gracia era que Hinata prefería encontrar quehaceres en su casa. Pasaba el rato leyendo novela, puliendo la vajilla y los muebles, haciendo arreglos florales, jugando con Minami y cocinando guisos exquisitos. Pecaba de soñadora y de pensar que ése era el único mundo que existía; no las dejaba ponérselo en duda, y cuando Ino quiso ser franca diciéndole que vivía en el año del caldo, Hinata suavemente le puso un dedo en los labios y le preguntó si quería más piña colada y una rebanada de pastel.

—Tú de plano ya estás chiflada —dijo Ino— ¿No es cierto, Sakura?

—Ya somos dos —contestó la otra.

—Vaya, y yo que pensé que eras la cuerda aquí —dijo, riéndose de nuevo.

—No, hablo en serio. Es una locura que siga con un hombre al que apenas puedo mirar.

—Todos cometemos errores —habló Hikaru, con un tono medio ronco —Aún si se trata del tarado de Sasuke, pienso que deberías darle una segunda oportunidad.

—Lo dices muy fácil, tu marido no te engaña con otra mujer…

—… o con otro hombre —carraspeó Ino.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa un par de segundos, miró lo poco que le restaba de piña colada y se la bebió de un solo trago.

—Tiene una amante peor, y se llama trabajo. Piénsalo: te quita tiempo en pareja, más de la mitad de sus llamadas son a clientes y siempre que cenamos juntos es para decirme que se va de viaje de negocios a no sé dónde.

—Qué tipo tan aburrido —dijo Ino, y Hinata le dio un codazo —Es un misterio para nosotras que te hayas casado con un hombre que ni te hace caso.

—Eso es porque no has visto una fotografía de su pene y no tienes idea de lo bien que lo usa —refutó la otra sin tapujos.

Hinata se alteró y casi dejó caer su copa ante esta declaración. Todas miraron serias a Hikaru, y prorrumpieron en carcajadas. La cuñada de Sakura tenía la particularidad de alivianar una situación tensa mediante bromas bizarras. Las empleaba incluso para minimizar la gravedad de sus propios problemas.

—Itachi no siempre fue así —dijo Hikaru, luego de que todas dejaron de reírse —Antes era distinto, pero de repente… cambió.

Ella no reveló que durante sus primeros cuatro años de matrimonio, Itachi era más atento, demostraba su afecto con más frecuencia y llegaba temprano de la oficina. Podía precisar exactamente cuándo fue que empezó a distanciarse. Fue un mes después de que nacieron Izuna y Kagami. Descubrieron que la manutención de tres hijos muy pequeños era más de lo que habían estimado, y como ella se ocupaba de cuidarlos tiempo completo, Itachi tuvo que ampliar sus horas de trabajo. Primero sacrificó los fines de semana de descanso, luego los días festivos, y finalmente los cumpleaños. Hikaru protestó cuando a él se le olvidó su décimo aniversario de bodas; pero entonces Itachi mandó lejos a los niños, y ella nunca volvió a llevare la contraria.

Por eso, cuando nació Miyuki e Itachi se apareció con un ramo de rosas, Hikaru pensó que las cosas volverían a ser como antes. No obstante, él dijo que esta niña sería educada igual que sus hermanos, y ella le dijo hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

—Si ese insensible cree que me va a separar de mi bebé, es que no me ha terminado de conocer —masculló Hikaru, pero ninguna de las chicas la oía. Todas ya habían caído bajo los efectos del alcohol y se reían como locas recién escapadas del manicomio.

—Hoy no nos vamos a preocupar ni a amargar —sentenció Ino —Vamos a disfrutar la vida, ¿no?

— ¡Sí, sí, tienes razón! —la apoyó Hinata, con una actitud muy animada —Hace falta música, ¿no? —se levantó y caminó hacia el estéreo —¿Cómo prendo esta cosa?

—Ay, pues nada más apachúrrale ahí y ya —le indicó la rubia, poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a Hinata y le dio un caderazo tan fuerte que la derribó al suelo. Pero en vez de llorar o enfadarse, Hinata se carcajeó.

—Yo creo que a Hinata ya se le subió —comentó Sakura, mirando divertida la escena.

Ino presionó unos cuantos botones hasta que se dejó escuchar una melodía de rock suave que ellas conocían perfectamente. Las hacía remontarse al último año en que Sakura permaneció soltera, cuando ellas aún se burlaban de la idea de que los matrimonios frustrantes y los divorcios múltiples no se habían hecho para ellas. Quién las viera ahora: ebrias y quejándose de sus vidas con sus esposos.

Sakura se paró de su lugar y comenzó a bailar con Hinata e Ino como si estuvieran en un trance hippie.

—Oh, vaya, esa rola me trae recuerdos… —murmuró la ojiverde.

—¡Así es! ¡Verano de 1996! —dijo Ino —¡La canción de la piña colada!

_I was tired of my lady,  
>We'd been together to long,<br>Like a warn out recording,  
>Of a favorite song.<br>So while she lay there sleeping,  
>I read the paper in bed,<br>And in the personal columns,  
>There was this letter I read.<em>

—"_If you like pina colada's, and getting caught in the rain_" —contestó Sakura con su voz estridente que no se aguantó las ganas de resaltar.

—"_If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain_" —entró Hinata, pensando en Naruto al cantar esa parte.

—"_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes on the cape_" —canto Ino con todo lo que tenía de voz. Hikaru seguía sentada en el sillón, observando todo con interés.

—"_Then I'm the love that you've looked for_" —continuaron last res, tratando de hacerlo al mismo tiempo, sin buenos resultados —"_Write to me and escape_"

La verdad era que Hinata era la única que cantaba bien; pero al lado de Sakura e Ino sólo arruinaban la canción, aunque Ino tenía razón: lo importante en ese momento era disfrutar de lo bueno que la vida les ofrecía. Hikaru se desapareció un rato para rellenar la jarra, y no volvió hasta que el trío acabó de bailar. Ahora sólo se reían y decían cosas que no venían al caso. Ino fue la primera en servirse de nuevo, y no podía estimar cuántas calorías se había llevado a su cuerpo con tanta piña colada. Seguro engordaría y se arruinaría la figura que tanto trabajo le costaba mantener en línea, pero a ella le valió.

—Aaaay qué rico… —exhaló, entornando los ojos al techo — ¿En qué estábamos? Ah si, si, ¿qué les parece si luego de acabarnos estos tragos vamos a ver cómo darle su merecido a la amante de Sasuke?

—… —Sakura estaba medio atarantada por la borrachera, pero miró su argolla de matrimonio e hizo su gesto de batalla —… vamos a por esa zorra cuatro-ojos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>En un principio quise hacer de este fanfic un one-shot, pero como excedía las 15 páginas de Word (casi el doble de lo que acostumbro utilizar para un one-shot) y el tiempo se me estaba terminando, decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Publicaré el final de la historia a más tardar en tres días, descuiden, ya casi lo acabo pero insisto en que no tengo chance de terminarlo ahorita.<strong>_

_**La canción se llama Escape (The Pina Colada Song) y la canta Rupert Holmes. Se me contagió cuando la escuché en una escena del filme "La Cosa Más Dulce". Es bastante pegajosa y la lírica va perfecta con el momento en que la inserté.**_

_**Seguro que algunos de mis más antiguos seguidores ya se saben que Hikaru apareció en otro de mis fanfics llamado "La Legión de Itachi". Para los que no, les describo que ella tiene el cabello rojo oscuro, largo hasta la cintura y los ojos cafés. No una súper belleza pero tiene sus encantos.**_

_**Ya saben que pueden expresar su opinión en el botoncito de "review", es lo que anima a cualquier escritor a seguir. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Erinyes Sybilla Out.**_


	2. Segunda Parte

_**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo la segunda parte y el final de este fanfic. Espero que se diviertan mucho leyéndolo, mis apreciadas lectoras.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>EL CLUB DE LAS PIÑAS COLADAS<strong>_

**Por:** _Erinyes Sybilla_

* * *

><p>Ser la otra en una relación no era exactamente el sueño de Karin Kagura, pero cabía admitir que tenía sus ventajas.<p>

Desde que iba en sexto de primaria, Karin se cultivó en el arte de la coquetería, y para cuando se graduó de la preparatoria, ella había adquirido fama de ser una venus atrapamoscas. Durante quince años se dedicó a seducir famosos, corromper a políticos limpios para luego chantajearlos, y arruinar matrimonios. Era toda una_femme fatale_ en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Pero su objetivo preferido eran los profesionistas casados y con caras de tragedia.

Al ser su 'vía de escape' siendo la otra, su amante en cuestión siempre querría compartir con ella sólo los buenos momentos, mientras que los malos los dejaría en casa con su mujer. Como mucho tendría que soportar las historias de su malvada esposa y la incomprensión que siente, pero todo lo demás será genial.

No tendría que hacer de aburrida ama de casa para él, ni cambiar su vida, sus planes, o incluso su forma de vestir porque desde el principio esa relación no implicaría compromiso. Aceptaba que el hombre de turno ya tenía a alguien a su lado y al resignarse a ello, se dejaban de sentir cosas tan horrendas y desgastantes como los celos, la desconfianza, la incertidumbre, el sufrimiento; sentimientos que desembocan en amarguras, tristezas, angustias, etc. La situación resultaba por tanto mucho más saludable. Cínica, sí, pero saludable a fin de cuentas

La amante nunca se preocupa por si él le será infiel. Sabe que se folla a otra mujer, es una cornuda orgullosa porque nunca ha sido engañada.

Así que, ¿para qué casarse, si como amante podía descarriarse, regodearse, apasionarse, y gozar del sexo, sin limitaciones y sin pudor alguno?

¡Para no terminar como Sakura, la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha! Oh, pobrecilla, a esta hora de la noche debía estar encerrada en casa fijándose en sus estrías y preguntándose si su guapísimo marido llegaría temprano a casa o se pasaría a divertirse con ella, la amante oficial.

Karin estaba tan entretenida pensando en esto mientras se comía unos chocolates importados (cortesía del pendejo de Suigetsu Hozuki, un abogado mediocre), que no percibió a cuatro pares de ojos espiarla por la ventana de la sala. Sakura Uchiha y sus amigas estaban afuera, esperando el momento justo para dar el gran golpe. Fue hasta que la "roba-maridos" subió a darse una ducha, que ellas se aproximaron a la entrada.

—Maldición, está cerrada —refunfuñó Sakura —Es más astuta de lo que pensé.

—Aish, frentuda, se nota que no sales de tu casa —la criticó Ino, abriéndose paso —Déjale esto a la experta.

—Ay si tú, muy lista, ¿no?

La rubia se tocó el cabello y sacó de ahí un simple pasador metálico. Le hizo un par de dobleces y lo introdujo en el cerrojo. Sakura se sintió una boba por confiarle esta misión a su mejor amiga, pero entonces oyó que algo hacía "click". Al darse la vuelta, Hinata y Hikaru entraron sigilosamente a la casa mientras que Ino la miraba triunfante.

—Bueno, ¿te vas a quedar ahí o nos vas a dejar lo divertido a nosotras?

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Mi horquilla multiusos —respondió orgullosa —Nunca salgas de casa sin él.

Una vez que las cuatro estuvieron dentro, contemplaron la estupenda decoración estilo contemporánea en donde predominaban los colores rojo, blanco y negro. Escucharon música de Bonnie Tyler en el piso de arriba, y supusieron que su objetivo a vencer estaba demasiado entretenida cantando "Total Eclipse of the Heart" como para siquiera enterarse de su presencia. Las chicas se rieron y Sakura les hizo señales para que subieran silenciosamente la escalera. En la pared había infinidad de fotos de la propia Karin en poses y atuendos bastante sugestivos… a alguien aquí le gustaba hacer cosplay erótico.

Hikaru frunció el cejo al ver una foto en la que Karin usaba un corsé rojo y unas medias negras que le sentaban bastante bien. Ella había comprado la misma indumentaria para ponérsela en el cumpleaños de Itachi, ¡y a él le había encantado! Demonios, hasta se veían iguales con el pelo rojo del mismo largo y una sonrisa provocativa.

Mientras tanto, Karin recién salía de darse una ducha y seguía sin darse cuenta de que su casa había sido invadida por intrusas. Sólo cuando se puso la bata y empezó a secarse el pelo, alcanzó a escuchar unas risitas provenir del corredor, pero no le tomó importancia. Afuera, Hinata cerraba las cortinas de la casa mientras las demás se introducían furtivamente en la habitación semi-oscura.

De pronto, las vio, las vio realmente, y Karin se puso a gritar.

La rubia y la pelirrosa se le echaron encima aunque no era fácil subyugarla porque tenía mucha fuerza y unas uñas bastante filosas. A Sakura se le ocurrió echarle una de las sábanas de la cama, pero ésta también cubrió a Ino y a Hikaru. Lo único que pudo ver era unas masas sin forma moverse frenéticamente por debajo de la tela. Sin saber qué hacer, ella atinó a darle un coscorrón a lo primero que vio.

— ¡No me pegues a mí, mensa! —chilló Ino.

—Ay, perdona…

— ¡Ino, me estás jalando el pelo! —exclamó Hikaru, con dolor.

Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. Sakura se encomendó a Buda y asestó un puñetazo especialmente fuerte a uno de los numerosos bultos bajo la sábana. El movimiento cesó y emergieron sus amigas respirando agitadas, con rasguños en la cara y los pelos revueltos. Eso significaba que había aturdido exitosamente a Karin.

Para cuando Karin despertó y recobró el equilibrio, se encontraba amarrada con sus pantimedias a una de las sillas de la cocina. Había sido vilmente capturada por la sosa de Sakura y las esposas de sus posibles objetivos a plazo futuro.

Estaba frita.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —les preguntó, tratando de no perder la calma.

—Justicia —dijo Sakura, sacando unas tijeras.

Karin gritó pero Ino le metió una pelota hecha de tangas a la boca porque ella no usaba calcetines. Ninguna sabía de estilismo, y aunque supieran, eso no las había hecho desistir de meterle un tijeretazo tras otro, de diestra a siniestra. Para cuando terminaron había un montón de pelo en el suelo y la melena de Karin quedó peor que césped mal cortado: estaba parejo de un lado y alborotado del otro, dividido en múltiples capas. Ese horror estético era demasiado notorio, y la pesadilla de cualquier mujer que se apreciara de ser guapa.

— ¡Y la próxima vez, ve a tirarte a tu abuelo! —le dijo Sakura. Luego miró a las chicas —Vigílenla y hagan lo que quieran con ella. Yo voy a ver si Sasuke ha dejado evidencia de que estuvo aquí.

Mientras Sakura revisaba el clóset y los cajones, Ino interrogaba a Karin sobre algún posible cómplice que estuviera seduciendo a _su_ Sai aunque Karin sólo se lamentaba. La ojiverde no encontró ni una sola prenda u objeto que perteneciera a Sasuke, pero lo que sí vio fue un vestido de noche hecho por la mismísima Vera Wang y un precioso collar de rubíes que ella había estado ambicionando por meses. Se los había pedido a Sasuke como regalo de aniversario, pero él le dijo que no podía costearse algo tan banal como un vestido que no se diferenciaba mucho de los que vendían en las boutiques y que de seguro sólo se pondría una vez.

¡Pretextos! ¡Esa justificación había sido puro pretexto para evitar comprarle las mismas cosas con las que agasajaba a su amante!

Lo descolgó todo de un jalón y bajó a la cocina. Estaba furiosa. Se notó su enojo cuando arrojó el vestido y la joyería al horno de microondas, se notó cuando presionó los botones a lo bruto, y se notó cuando le robó un trago a la botella de brandy que había en la mesa.

De vuelta al nivel de arriba, vio a Hinata arrodillada en el suelo echando algo al piso, pero pasó de largo. Al entrar a la recámara de su némesis, vio a Ino escribiéndole "zorra" a Karin en la frente con un marcador permanente mientras Hikaru le tomaba fotografías con el celular. Karin lloraba silenciosamente con la misma rabia que ella experimentó la noche en que se convenció de que su marido le era infiel. Así era como planeaba hacer sufrir a Karin, pero por alguna razón no lo estaba disfrutando.

Justo cuando iba a desatarle las cuerdas, se escuchó una horrible explosión que provenía de abajo, y la casa se sumió en completa oscuridad. Sakura fue la única que atribuyó el apagón a la catástrofe hecha con el microondas, el collar metálico y el vestido.

—Genial, Sakura, ¿ahora qué hacemos? —inquirió Ino, cansada de las ridiculeces por las que estaban pasando.

—No sé, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a tu horquilla multiusos? —repuso la ojiverde, sarcásticamente.

—No fui yo la que hizo un desastre allá abajo.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo de estar en mi lugar, Ino-puerca.

— ¡¿A quien llamas puerca, frente de parabrisas?

—Ya cállense las dos, la luz está volviendo —les ordenó Hikaru. Y efectivamente, la luz regresó— Hay que llamar a Hinata y…

Las otras dos no supieron el porqué Hikaru se quedó callada hasta que la voltearon a ver: ella tenía una cara como si estuviera a punto de parir, pero la silla donde había estado Karin se encontraba vacía. No sabían cómo ni cuando, pero ésta había roto las medias en un santiamén y se había escapado sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

Apenas iban a dividirse por toda la casa para buscarla, pero oyeron a Hinata gritar desde el pasillo, y al salir para ver el motivo del escándalo, supieron que ella tenía muy buenas razones para gritar. Y no eran precisamente para morirse de emoción.

Karin estaba a escasos dos metros de ellas. Sostenía una escopeta de caza en las manos y miraba a las cuatro esposas con un inmenso resentimiento en los ojos. Oh Dios, ahora ellas eran las que estaban fregadas.

—Ya que me hicieron el favor de cambiar mi estilo, pensé que un retoque con plomo en sus rostros no les vendría mal —les dijo, acariciando suavemente el rifle—Es mucho más efectivo que el Botox.

La sonrisa maníaca que se formó en los labios de Karin terminó por espantar a sus enemigas, quienes se echaron a correr pegando unos gritos que casi parecían risas. Los cuatro fueron perseguidas por Karin: pero Hinata no logró avisarles a tiempo que ella había encerado el suelo con aceite de olivo como trampa a prueba de escape, y todas, incluyendo a su perseguidora acabaron por resbalarse y caer de forma espectacular por las escaleras. De puro milagro el arma cayó sin que detonara y le volara la tapa de los sesos a alguien.

Pero no hacía mucha falta que eso ocurriera para que ellas se sintieran morir. Las cinco no podían ni querían moverse por el dolor que les había ocasionado la caída. Sakura echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que sus amigas estuvieran a salvo. Todas seguían conscientes, y a juzgar por los quejidos que emitían, podía decirse que estaban bien.

Excepto por…

— ¿Karin?

La pelirrosa se arrastró hacia donde estaba la susodicha. No se movía, no hablaba, y ni siquiera se encontraba despierta. Rápidamente le tomó el pulso por el cuello e hizo una cara de preocupación.

— ¿Está… muerta? —preguntó temerosa Hinata.

—Llama a una ambulancia…

—**0—**

Y ahí estaban. En una celda de cemento, a mitad de la noche luego de ser vilmente arrestadas por la policía de Azabu debido a lo sospechosas que se veían junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Karin. Tal parecía ser que estaban tramando algo, porque ninguna protestó y se metieron a las patrullas con mucho decoro. Sin embargo, por dentro estaban pasando por diferentes grados de intranquilidad, y ésta se hizo notoria cuando el juez las fichó como unas delincuentes histéricas mientras que Karin quedó como la víctima del asunto. Técnicamente era cierto, pero a ellas no les pareció justo.

— ¡¿Nos van a encerrar aún cuando esa loca quería matarnos con una escopeta? —rezongó Ino, dándole un palmetazo tan fuerte al escritorio, que el juez y Hinata se sobresaltaron.

— La señorita tenía permiso para poseer esa arma —explicó el juez, tratando de no mostrarse intimidado por la furia de Ino.

— ¿Señorita? ¿Cuál señorita? Esa tipa ya está muy gastada —dijo Sakura, cruzándose de brazos —Joder, esto me huele a soborno. Como sea, llame a Sasuke Uchiha. Él es mi abogado y le dejará bien claro que nos está haciendo una canallada.

De ahí, las cuatro esperaron por hora y media a que Sasuke llegara a interceder por ellas. En tanto, Ino se entretenía cantando una melodía blues en voz bajita, Sakura se paseaba de un lado a otro de la celda y rezaba porque su marido la sacara y Hikaru se comía las uñas aún cuando a ella le chocaba esa conducta. Pero quien peor lo pasaba era Hinata. Ella aparentaba no hacer otra cosa mas que mirar hacia la nada, pero en realidad estaba siendo carcomida por la angustia.

Desde su primer día de casados, Hinata vivió con el temor de que su matrimonio era demasiado perfecto para que durara así, y a su vez creía que el hecho de que su padre no le diera su bendición tenía mucho que ver. Cada vez que Naruto le hacía un detalle o le anunciaba que alguna de sus novelas de ninjas había sido un éxito rotundo, o su hija amanecía viva y le daba un beso, Hinata no podía disfrutarlo al máximo a causa de sus aprehensiones. Y ahora resultaba que su ominosa premonición se había hecho realidad. Su relación con su familia estaba en grave riesgo.

No pudiendo aguantar más, se soltó llorando. Sakura y sus otras amigas la abrazaron, expresando el mismo temor que ella a ver sus familias destruidas por culpa de una noche de locura.

El tierno momento fue interrumpido cuando uno de los policías abrió la celda, y tras él apareció Sasuke. Éste miró a Sakura con mucha seriedad y un atisbo de reproche. Las chicas fueron llevadas de nuevo ante el juez para poder llegar a un acuerdo. A ninguna se le olvidó la mirada letal que su procurador les echó cuando escuchó las razones por las que estaban ahí.

—Los cargos son: allanamiento de morada, incendio provocado, secuestro y tortura —le dijo el corregidor a Sasuke.

— ¿Qué? ¿Secuestro y tortura? —inquirió exasperado —Por Dios, Sakura, ¿qué hiciste?

—No fue como tú crees, la cosa se nos salió de las manos y… bueno, tú sabes.

—No, no sé, explícame.

Y entonces, Sakura procedió a explicar todo con lujo de detalle. Poco a poco la cara de Sasuke se entiesaba mas, especialmente ante la mención de que Karin se había roto una pierna luego de caerse por las escaleras al perseguirlas con un arma de caza. Al final dijo que a ella y sus amigas no se les había hecho justicia por la parte en que casi mueren de un tiro en la cabeza o con las tripas de fuera.

— ¿Y todavía quieren levantar un acta porque las hostigaron con un rifle? —preguntó el juez, sin comprender el motivo detrás de la explicación de Sakura.

Luego de una extensa discusión acerca de lo que se iba a hacer con las chicas, Sasuke acordó llamar a Karin para sustentar sus gastos médicos y pagó la fianza. En poco tiempo, Sakura, Ino, Hinata y Hikaru salieron libres pero al ver a sus cónyuges esperándolas afuera, ellas casi se regresaron corriendo a la celda. Hinata avanzó corriendo hacia Naruto, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Para asombro de todos, él se soltó riendo por lo ocurrido. Era tan típico de él.

—Cuando Sasuke me llamó contándome lo ocurrido, no lo podía creer, pero veo que es verdad, ¡de veras te metieron presa! —comentó, con cierto orgullo, como si ella hubiera hecho un acto verdaderamente heroico.

— ¿No estás molesto?

—Puede y que un poco porque ya no alcanzamos a irnos a cenar ramen, pero aparte de eso no estoy molesto —le acarició la cabeza y se dirigió a sus amigos —Luego nos vemos, chicos, esta noche le daré a Hinata su merecido.

El rubio y la morena se despidieron mientras que Sakura y Hikaru los miraban levemente sonrojadas por el significado que podía tener la frase "le daré a Hinata su merecido". Cada una de las otras chicas restantes deseó que la tierra se las tragara porque a diferencia de Naruto, sus esposos eran más serios y no se tomaban estas cosas a la ligera. Mirándose como si las hubieran condenado a la pena de muerte, se despidieron y se marcharon a casa con sus respectivas parejas.

—**0—**

Sai e Ino se habían ido a cenar a un restaurant italiano que les gustaba muchísimo a los dos, y cuya comida además de estar deliciosa tenían precios exorbitantes. Pero esta vez la rubia no disfrutó para nada el plato de canelones con espinaca que tenía enfrente, en cambio, Sai disfrutaba su ensalada de langosta como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Eso era lo malo de él, que a veces decía cosas muy románticas, y al minuto siguiente, se quedaba más silencioso que un mimo. No lo entendía completamente, pero él siempre sabía qué decir para hacer aflorar su verdadero genio, que era lo que más le gustaba hacer estando con su mujer.

—Tienes la suerte del diablo —le dijo Sai, luego de darle un gran sorbo a su vino blanco —Esto que hiciste no bastará para que me divorcie de ti. Te cae bien hacer desbarajuste de vez en cuando.

— ¿Y tu asistento? —le preguntó Ino, clavando con furia el tenedor en el plato.

—No hagas preguntas de mal gusto.

—Son de educación. Me interesa saber cómo está el tipejo feo e inepto con el que te acuestas.

Sai dejó de comer y miró a su esposa con su típica cara inexpresiva. No le sorprendía que inclusive ella malinterpretara su cercanía con miembros de su mismo sexo, y la culpa la tenía él por no saber expresarse correctamente estando acompañado por otros hombres. En el pasado ya había tenido muchos pleitos con Naruto y Sasuke a causa de ello. Aunque las cosas se aclararon con el tiempo, todavía no lograba quitarse de encima el estigma de ser "un bisexual pervertido y majadero".

—No me acuesto con Tanaka, y hablando de él, acabo de correrlo esta mañana.

— ¿Por qué? —Ino parecía sorprendida.

—Porque resulta que es maricón y pensó que yo quería algo con él. Ya deberías saber que la única con la que me acostaría eres tú —dijo, mirándola seductoramente.

Cuando dijo esto, el mesero estaba en su mesa para rellenar sus copas y derramó el vino en los pantalones de Sai por la impresión de escuchar eso. A él no le importó porque finalmente había conseguido ganarse de nueva cuenta el perdón de Ino. Era fácil lidiar con ella y resultaba interesante verla cambiar de emociones, así que su unión bien podría funcionar a largo plazo.

—_Mon amour_…—murmuró Ino en francés, sonriendo con picardía.

—… además, si fuera gay, te habría puesto el cuerno con Naruto en vez de Tanaka —añadió Sai, sonriendo.

— ¡¿Acaso no quieres que estemos correspondidos en el amor, Sai? —bramó ella, rodeando su cuello con sus manos y sacudiéndolo.

— Ja, ja, ja, ¿por qué te enojas?

—**0—**

Itachi condujo a casa en completo silencio mientras que su esposa se acariciaba constantemente las manos, y de vez en cuando lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Ella sabía que ésa era la forma en que él la castigaba cuando estaba enojado, pero ella prefería que le gritara como lo hacía cuando en serio perdía la paciencia, a que la ignorara. En eso era similar a Sasuke por mucho que se empeñara en negarlo.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Si cuando le reclamó por no llegar temprano en su aniversario él mandó lejos a sus hijos, ¿qué haría para mortificarla ahora que tenía en su expediente una gran mancha negra de por vida? Pedirle el divorcio sería lo más lógico. Tal vez él pecaba de no ser muy expresivo, pero eso no significaba que ella quisiera separarse de él; además, cuando había hijos de por medio, los divorcios se convertían en verdaderas batallas por la repartición de bienes y la custodia de los niños, dejando cicatrices que tardaban demasiado en sanar. Hikaru no quería pasar por algo así jamás.

—Te luciste el día de hoy, Hikaru —dijo, luego de que se estacionaron en la cochera —¿Crees que me parece divertido venir a sacarte de la cárcel?

—¿Y tú crees que yo estoy de acuerdo en que me quede encerrada para que vengas a hacerme el chiste cuando tú quieras?

—Nunca te he prohibido salir y cancelé la reservación que hice en la escuela de Nozomi para que Miyuki pudiera estar a tu lado, ¿qué más quieres?

—Mi vida anterior… cuando el trabajo no era tu obsesión y la familia te importaba más… —musitó, sin mirarlo a los ojos y enojada por el hecho de que él no fuera capaz de entenderla.

Itachi apretó el volante. Él tenía gran parte de la culpa. No había mesurado bien la sensibilidad de su esposa, y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, la fue privando de lo que ella más amaba: su profesión de novelista, sus hijos… y su presencia. Ni siquiera cuando estaban juntos se mostraba comunicativo. En los últimos cinco años rara vez le expresaba que aún la amaba, y mucho. Tenía razón, sólo se le acercaba con insinuaciones sexuales cuando a él mejor le parecía, y por eso terminaron teniendo otro bebé cuando ya pasaban de los 35. Era extraño que Itachi Uchiha cometiera un error, pero cuando se equivocó por primera vez, lo había hecho en grande.

—Hikaru… en momentos eres una gran mujer, y en otros una chiquilla —comentó, con un tono de regañina y ella bufó indignada —Pero sea cual seas te amo, y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Me he estado preocupando demasiado por el trabajo porque te juzgué mal —agregó, sin mucho alboroto pero diciéndolo de corazón —Perdóname.

—Te perdono con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que de ahora en adelante llegarás a tiempo para la cena, tomaremos café juntos por las mañanas y dejarás que los niños estudien aquí, en Japón —le dijo, acercándose a él y de modo que le quedara claro que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

—Trato hecho.

—Ah, y otra cosa más.

— ¿Qué?

—Que me vas a dejar tomar el control esta noche cuando te aplique un correctivo que no olvidarás nunca, Itachi Uchiha —contestó, usando un tono dominante.

El moreno no contestó y ella lo besó antes de casi sacarlo a jalones del auto. Sabía que cuando Hikaru le hablaba de esa manera y lo llamaba por su nombre completo, le esperaba una noche muy, pero muy larga.

—**0—**

A diferencia de su hermano mayor, Sasuke no se caracterizaba por tener un temperamento dócil y aborrecía sobremanera quedar en ridículo. Él se esforzaba por ser un buen proveedor, un padre ejemplar y un marido promedio, ¿y cómo le pagaba Sakura? ¡Metiéndose en problemas con las autoridades para tener que ser él quien la rescatara! Todos en la fuerza de policía y la corte suprema lo conocían, y seguro se reirían hasta el cansancio de él por este incidente.

Sasuke y Sakura no se dijeron nada ni cuando llegaron a casa y encontraron a sus suegros en la sala, divirtiéndose con sus nietos. Ellos ya sabían lo que había pasado, pero no comentaron nada por respeto y para no hacerlos quedar mal enfrente de los niños. A la pelirrosa le dio gusto entrar en su casa, y cuando sus suegros se fueron, abrazó a sus hijos como si no los hubiera visto en siglos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Sousuke al cual que no le gustaban las repentinas muestras de afecto.

La pareja pretextó que se habían ido a una de esas "fiestas aburridas de adultos", pero Kotomi comenzó a hacer demasiadas preguntas por lo que ellos mandaron dormir a los niños inmediatamente. Hasta los arroparon y les contaron un cuento antes de que ellos cayeran rendidos. Sasuke mantuvo su fachada de serenidad hasta que ambos entraron a su recámara y cerraron la puerta con seguro.

—Qué desesperante eres, Sakura, haces que me den ganas de pegarte.

—Más me desesperas tú con tus deslices, ¿crees que no me siento mal cuando vienes oliendo a sexo?

—Y ahora gracias a ti vas a tener que aguantar ese olor varias veces, porque si no logro que Karin acepte el trato que le ofreceré para evitar que te demande, voy a tener que usar otros métodos para convencerla.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y apretó las manos contra su boca, para contener las ganas de vomitar la bilis que amenazaba con subírsele abruptamente al esófago.

—Debí haberte dejado encerrada para ver si así escarmentabas…

Y entonces, ella lo abofeteó. Sasuke se tocó la cara y gruñó. Se había pasado de bocazas en esta discusión.

—No me lo merecía, Sasuke… —sollozó Sakura, con la voz entrecortada —Siempre fui una esposa obediente, fingí ser una dama fina ante esa bola de gorrones con los que trabajas, y te di dos hijos preciosos, así que no entiendo porqué elegiste traicionar mi confianza.

La expresión iracunda de Sasuke se ablandó un poco, pero aún no se le pasaba el coraje de hace rato. Sin embargo, tenía una respuesta muy lógica a esa pregunta, y se lo explicaría con calma para evitar alterarla más, pues Sakura padecía de los nervios y no quería inmiscuir a los niños en su pleito.

—Si crees que lo hice por gusto, estás muy equivocada —argumentó, sentándose en la cama— Es algo que tenía que hacer por lo bien de mi familia.

— ¿Te amenazó?

—No precisamente, pero cuando Karin se fija en alguien, más le vale a ese alguien seguirle la corriente porque de lo contrario se pega peor que un chicle en el cabello —le explicó, sosegándose —Y para evitar que me acosara, o peor, que les hiciera algo a ti y a los niños, tuve que acostarme con ella. Y mañana me habría mandado al carajo si no la hubieras ido a agredir.

—Bien puedes demandarla por acoso sexual.

—No se puede. Su papá y su tío son policías, y su abuelo es juez de la corte suprema.

—Mierda, entonces sí era soborno… —masculló Sakura, entre dientes.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada

—Pensaba decírtelo todo esta noche, pero creo que lo hice demasiado tarde.

Sakura tomó asiento junto a él, y ambos se quedaron pensativos por un minuto que les pareció eterno. Más o menos las cosas se habían aclarado, aunque todavía quedaban pendientes otros asuntos.

—Perdón —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento… —murmuró Sakura.

—No, perdóname tú a mí. Yo comencé esto y seré yo quien acabe de resolverlo, pero eso sí, tendremos que ir a terapia de pareja porque quiero que cerremos este capítulo para siempre y evitar que nuestro matrimonio se acabe, ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Sí.

Sakura se acurrucó en el hombro de Sasuke, y él se limitó a rodearla con el brazo y besarle la frente. No se sentía digno de avanzar más allá de eso, pero si todo salía bien, iban a comenzar de nuevo hacia un mejor mañana.

—**0—**

Tenten Hyuuga regresó de Bali a tiempo para acudir a la siguiente reunión semanal que hacían las chicas para tomar el café. No había podido evitar ausentarse porque ella y su marido Neji estaban planeando tener familia, y quería disfrutar de una última gran aventura antes de asumir la responsabilidad de un hijo. En recompensa por desaparecerse así de repente, invitó a sus amigas a un café al aire libre, pudiendo ordenar lo que ellas quisieran.

Le sorprendió ver a Sakura con un parche en la frente que ocultaba un moretón inflamado, producto del incidente acaecido días atrás. Y cuando ella e Ino le contaron todo lo ocurrido con lujo en detalles, Tenten se partió de la risa.

—Demonios, me he perdido de mucho —dijo, entre risas.

—En serio creí que me iba a morir a manos de esa roba-maridos, pero te puedo asegurar que Ino se meó en los calzones —bromeó, lo suficientemente alto para que la rubia la escuchara.

—Cállate frentuda, que tú olías a diarrea cuando nos metieron presas —rebatió Ino. Ella y la pelirrosa casi se agarraron de los pelos, de no ser porque Tenten intervino a tiempo.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué les dijeron en casa?

Sakura relató que por el momento ella y Sasuke se trataban "como viejitos", es decir, que dormían juntos sin tener relaciones y que se trataban con respeto afectuoso. El terapeuta les había aconsejado que se tomaran unas vacaciones como pareja a un lugar que les hiciera recordar lo que sintieron cuando se habían enamorado, de preferencia en donde tuvieran contacto con la naturaleza. Eligieron ir a Nanuya Levu, una isla privada en Fiji, porque en las fotos de la agencia de viajes se veía que era un lugar encantador cuyas playas desprendían un aura mágica. Además, no era demasiado concurrida por lo costoso del hospedaje, y podían estar solos en medio de la selva sin que nadie los molestara.

—Órale, ¿Cómo Adán y Eva? —inquirió Hikaru, sintiendo emoción.

—Más o menos — confesó Sakura, ruborizándose.

Ino estaba muy enojada porque tres días después de lo ocurrido con Karin, su agencia de modelaje le dijo que ya estaba "demasiado vieja" para ser modelo, y que pronto debería ceder su lugar a chicas más jóvenes y naturales que ella. Esto la hizo enojar tanto, que juró que la supuesta arruga había crecido más. Por supuesto, no reveló que estaba contemplando inyectarse colágeno para seguir manteniéndose guapa, fuera modelo o no. Si se atrevía a hacerlo, se iba a llevar ese secreto a la tumba. Además, Sai le hablaba tantas veces sobre las "bondades de la maternidad", que ella a veces tenía ganas de ser mamá, especialmente si lograba tener una hija idéntica a ella.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Van a tener hijos o no? —preguntó Tenten, un poco hastiada por la idea de embarazarse al mismo tiempo que Ino. Era muy individualista respecto a sus proyectos de vida.

—Dejaremos que la naturaleza ponga el plazo para que eso ocurra, y si mi vientre no quiere hacer su trabajo, nos inclinaremos por la adopción. Después de todo, Sai también era adoptado.

—Mucha suerte —le deseó Hinata.

—¿Y tú qué cuentas, Hina?

Después del breve pero feo encierro que había sufrido, Hinata le confesó a Naruto sus temores respecto a la vida tan ideal que estaban llevando. Él se sintió un fracaso como esposo por no fijarse en eso, y le aseguró que la familia Uzumaki estaba colmada de una gran suerte, así que podía estar tranquila. Para probarlo, bastaba con mirarse a ellos ahora: casados a pesar de las fuertes protestas de los Hyuuga, con una niña dulce que los idolatraba, y lo bastante saludables para seguir retozando por la casa a su gusto. Había que disfrutar la vida mientras pudieran porque era corta.

—Hasta que ese cabeza hueca dijo algo sabio —dijo Sakura, con un bigote de espuma de cappuccino. Hinata le pasó una servilleta y le hizo señas para que se limpiara— ¿Y qué cuentan tú y la comadreja, Hikki? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Itachi.

—No mucho. Poco a poco estoy recuperando el tiempo que perdí con mis hijos, Miyuki se está pareciendo mucho a mí, e Itachi ya dejó a su "amante", lo cual me encanta.

—Ñoños —murmuró Ino, bebiéndose su café con leche. Esperaba escuchar algo más interesante que un cuadro familiar.

—Ah, y cogemos como dioses —refutó la pelirroja, esbozando una sonrisa que escondió tras una taza de café moca. Ino se atragantó con su bebida y un chorrito de la misma le cayó en el pecho de la blusa.

Sakura sacó su celular y fingió estar enviando un mensaje de texto, pero en realidad les estaba tomando una fotografía a sus amigas, así, riéndose de sus desventuras y con la esperanza de que pudieran modificarlas a un mundo más pleno y agradable. Los años en pareja las habían hecho entender del modo difícil que a veces las adversidades reavivaban el amor siempre y cuando se manejaran con serenidad e ironía.

Guardó el móvil y se rió como no lo había hecho en varios años.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y por fin llegamos a la conclusión de esta historia. Sé que sonará un poco cursi, pero el último párrafo lo escribí basándome en mi propia forma de verles alguna solución a los tantos pleitos que se crean entre las parejas. No estoy casada, pero mis amigas sí, y a menudo les doy ese consejo para que no caigan en el club de las divorciadas. Desgraciadamente, ninguna me toma demasiado en serio.<strong>_

_**Por cierto, si buscan imágenes de Nanuya Levu en Google, estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que sus playas son realmente divinas. Como dato curioso, ahí fue donde se filmaron algunas escenas de la película "La Laguna Azul", una alusión directa a la idea que me gustaría que tuvieran sobre lo que Sasuke y Sakura planean hacer ahí en su segunda luna de miel je je je**_

_**Muchas gracias por haber leído otro más de mis fanfics. Ya saben que no trabajo bajo presión, así que pido paciencia para poder concluir mis otros pendientes sin echar a perder el trabajo de casi dos años.**_

_**Se aprecian sus comentarios y su preferencia, cuídense mucho y gocen la vida al máximo.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Erinyes Sybilla Out.**_


End file.
